nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Dialoge aus dem Offizierszimmer
Winterhauch Es war später Abend. Die Pferde an den Stallungen wieherten nervös. Dumpfe Schritte von schwere Stiefeln mit genagelten Sohlen hallten über den Weg. Die Mannpforte wurde mit einem Knarzen geöffnet. Die Schritte kamen näher, Richtung Treppe. ER ging die Stufen hinauf, Satteltaschen auf der Schulter tragend. DER ANDERE stand oben an der Treppe und starrte hinab. ER blieb auf der vorvorletzten Stufe vor ihm stehen. DER ANDERE musterte ihn abschätzend und hob eine dunkle Augenbraue heruasfordernd um fast zwei Zentimeter. ER verhaarte einen Moment. Kleine Schneeflocken schmolzen in seinen Haaren und auf seinen Schultern. Langsam bewegte er die Hand an die Seite seines Gurtels, löste den Verschluss der dortigen Tasche. Ein Zelot kam an, wollte die Treppe hoch und war spontan entschlossen dass das Erdgeschoss bequemer ist. DER ANDERE verzog den Mund zu einem Schiefen Grinsen. "du bist fälllig, Bodkin." ER zog einen Stapel Karten aus der Tasche und hielt ihn drohend dem ANDEREN entgegen. "werden wir sehen, Bartlett. Dieses Jahr gibt Weisskamm." DER ANDERE stockte einen Moment. "Grossherz", korrigierte er. ER ging die letzten Stufen, zog eine Karte als auf Höhe des ANDEREN war und drückte dem diese gegen die Stirn, wo sie kleben blieb. "Weisskamm" , sagte er erneut und seine Stimme klang als würden irgendwo in weiter Ferne tausende Kinderstimmen aufschreien weil das letzte Schokoplatzchen in die Milch gefallen war. Mit einem kurz gemurmelten "darfichmal" schob sich Angus Bodkin, Chevalier der 3. Lanze and Erskine Bartlett, Chevalier der 1. Lanze vorbei in Richtung Offiziersschlafräume, aus denen kurz darauf ein "Du schläfst oben!" kam zusammen mit dem Geräusch von durch Wurftechnik umgelagerten Sachen. Derweil hatten immer mehr Zeloten und nun auch Ordensdiener nicht nur im Erdgeschoss sondern sogar im Keller zu tun. Doppelschafskat Angus Und tief in der Nacht huschte ein armer Zelot der 1. Lanze in die Küche und jonglierte ein Tablett mit diversen Flaschen und Krügen die Treppe hinauf zum Offiziersbereich. er klopfte zwei Mal hektisch mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür welche daraufhin aufgerissen wurde und die bizarre Szenarie von 4 Chevaliers an einem Tisch sichtbar wurde, eingehüllt von Zigarrenqualm, frischem wie altem, leere Krüge auf dem Tisch, neben dem Tisch, unter dem Tisch und einem Haufen gut benutzter Spielkarten auf dem Tisch, unter dem Tisch, neben dem Tisch. "Ich, äh, ich, äh...", stammelte der Zelot, dem Chevalier Großherz das Tablett abnahm und ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln anwies, besser zu gehen ohne Fragen zu stellen und noch besser nie über das Gesehene zu reden. "Du gibst." murrte Bartlett und schob Karten gen Bodkin, der sich das eben angekommmene Wasser in seinen Krug fülte. "Wann akzeptierst du endlich deine Niederlage", fragte er zurück. "Wenn ich einmal mehr gewonnen habe wie du." "Als", korrigierte eine Weibliche Nasale Stimme. "Und Bodkin, ich geb dir meine beiden Asse um ihn zu schlagen für.....sagen wir einen Häyhä?" "Nein!" Charlott Das Tablett ging herum und Charlott stellte einem jeden vor die Nase, was er bestellt hatte. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz, mitten in die Dunstwolke, die unheilverkündend über dem Tisch schwebte. Zwar sagte sie nichts gegen diese Qualmerei, machte jedoch auch nicht mit und die hektischen Bewegungen ihrer Nasenflügel verrieten, daß ihr Schweigen lediglich der Höflichkeit galt, nicht ihrem eigenen Wohlbefinden. Es war wie immer, die Chevaliers der 1. und 3. Lanze übertrafen sich an zur Schau gestellter Männlichkeit und vermutlich wußte jeder von den beiden, was der andere tat, zu jeder Zeit, selbst unter dem Tisch. Das versetzte natürlich die beiden Damen in eine ausgesprochen glückliche Lage, waren sie doch recht unbeobachtet. Natürlich hätte Charlott niemals betrogen. Bei Weißkamm war sie sich nicht so sicher. Wenn sie schummelte, dannw ar sie äußerst geschickt. Aber allein der Gedanke es tun zu können und vor allem diesen Vorteil erkannt zu haben, ließ sie schmunzeln. Und so lächelte sie das ganze Spiel über, klebte sich brav ihre Karte an die Stirn, sobald es zur nächsten Runde über ging und musterte, als sie verloren hatte, den umgebenden Raum. "Mir war nicht bewußt, daß "32 heb auf" auch anders, als mit Karten gespielt wird." entfloh es ihr gedankenverloren. Noch immer lächelnd sah sie auf, "oh, entschuldigt. Ich war wohl abgelenkt. Keine Sorge, jetzt bin ich wieder ganz dabei." Natürlich hatte man ihr erklärt, daß sie sich entspannen könne, sobald sie verlor und ausschied, aber sie schien sich verpflichtet zu fühlen den Spielenden bis zur letzten Karte die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. "Die Höflichkeit gebietet es", hatte sie einmal gesagt und niemand hatte gewagt ihr zu widersprechen. Wieder Winterhauch Doppelschafskat - mit Folgen Inneke Mehrere Stunden trabte Inneke die Treppen rauf und wieder runter. Mit Kisten hoch, ohne Kisten runter. Nach und nach füllte sich Bodkins Zimmer. Wer auch immer fragte, dem wurde mitgeteilt: "Er will es so. Was da drin ist? Frag ihn doch selbst." Sie war so freundlich einen schmalen Gang von der Tür zum Bett und eine Abzweigung zum Schreibtisch zu lassen. Alles andere war zu gebaut. So hoch, daß Inneke nicht mehr über die Wände von Kisten hinweg scauen konnte. Es landete ein Brief auf Bodkins Schreibtisch: Damit eines klar ist: Das trägt wer anders wieder runter, im Zweifelsfall... du selbst. Angus War es verwunderlich? Nein. Nicht für die, die am Tag zuvor noch miterlebt hatten, wie ein mittelschwer schlecht gelaunter Chevalíer der 3. Lanze sich einen Ordensdiener Skarssen geschnappt hatte und mit ihm geheimnisvoll verschwörerisch offenbar etwas sehr sehr wichtiges besprach. Zwischendurch gabs noch eine Anweisung für van de Fliert. Und dann... ja, dann würde am Abend die 3. Lanze sich im Glanze der Abendsonne rühmen können, die anderen Lanzen bezwungen zu haben. Oh ja, er würde es Bartlett zeigen. Und Weißkamm. Und Großherz. Wobei letztere ja nichts dafür konnte, aber niemand zog einen Angus Bodkin ungestraft beim Kartenspiel über den Tisch, oh nein. Eher würde er die anderen unter den selbigen befördern und wenn schon nicht mit Alkohol dann eben mit anderen Mitteln. Er würde einfach die anderen gewinnen lassen. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Und die Sieger durften sich dann an den vollkommen überzuckerten, überschokoladierten, überkandierten, überübelkeitserregendsüßen Winterhauchplätzchen vollfuttern für jeden Sieg. Und er, er würde warten bis ihnen übel war und jedes einzelne Gegenmittel für verstimmte Mägen befand sich, wenn van de Fliert schnell genug war, in SEINEM Zimmer. Dieser Plan war grandios! Er war unfehlbar. Er war brillant! Aber eben nur ein Plan. --- Am nächsten Abend hörte man immer und immer wie die Tür des Offizierszimmers auf und zuschlagen, eilige Schritte hinauf, eilige Schritte hinab, lautes Lachen, noch lauteres Fluchen, bis hin zum rhythmischen Klopfen mit Fäusten auf einem armen bedauernswerten Tisch wie man es von Trinkspielen in Tavernen kennt. Irgendwann kam Angus Bodkin die Treppe hinab in den Messraum, ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht getackert während er sich eine Spur Zuckerguss von der Wange strich, wo ihn offenbar eine Ladung Plätzchen erwischt hatte. Er nickte Inneke zu, die dort am Tisch saß. "Notiere. Die 3. Lanze behält alle Mitglieder und die 2. bekommt als Ausgleich für unsere zwei Einwanderer einen aus der 1. Lanze und einen aus der 4. Dafür geben wir zwei Sack Winterhauchkekse an die 2. ab, die 2. bekommt eine Ladung Mörserübungsmunition von der 4., die 4. erhält von der 1. zwei Kisten von dem guten Lambic, nicht das billige Zeug, und die 3. wird von der 1. für die restliche Zeit in Weststrom bedient. Bartlett darf zusätzlich mein Zimmer leer räumen, also nicht wundern. Ach ja, und sorgt dafür, dass keine Kartenspiele irgendwo offen rumliegen. Ich glaube er ist gerade nicht gut drauf zu sprechen." Damit ging er zufrieden vor sich hinpfeifend wieder nach oben, machte einen Abstecher an seinem Zimmer und holte eine Armvoll Flaschen heraus mit denen er wieder im Offizierszimmer verschwand. Charlott Üble Bauchschmerzen hatten Charlott unproduktiv werden lassen. Die letzte Partie hatte zu einigen interessanten und unvorhersehbaren Ergebnissen geführt. Aber am Schlimmsten hatte es Bartlett erwischt und das schien Bodkin mit einer kaum zu verbergenden Schadenfreude zu erfüllen. Mit Kamillentee bewaffnet war sie losgezogen, unter Aufbringung einiger Selbstbeherrschung. Doch den größten Teil der zuckersüßen Schädlinge, war sie gleich nach dem Spiel auf rasante Weise wieder los geworden. "Oh Licht steh mir bei", murmelte sie, als sie vor der Tür des Chevaliers der 1. stand und das mißgelaunte Gequängel hörte, mit dem er einem Zeloten den Abend verschönte. Sie klopfte und trat recht zügig ein. Mehr als im Bett liegen, konnte er eh nicht. Noch immer war nicht klar, wie es kam, daß nicht eine Flasche Lebertran verfügbar war, nichtmal Magenbitter. Alles, was irgendwie hätte helfen können, war auf ominöse Weise verschwunden. Allein die privaten Vorräte Charlott's waren verfügbar. Und so füllte sie nach und nach Schwester Weißkamm und Bruder Bartlett mit Tee, in der Hoffnung, daß die eine aufhörte damit zu drohen das ein oder andere anzuzünden und der andere seinen status quo an schlechter Laune wieder erreichte. "Das ist ein G... EIN G, zum verdammtzehntenmalwieoftmußichdennnoch... " es ging in Gegrummel, Bauchhalten und schmerzhaftes Stöhnen über und der Zelot sprang von einem Regal, zum anderen und sortierte das Buch um. "Oh Bruder, Ihr seid wach. Das ist erfreuhlich, denn gerade ist der Tee fertig. Soll ich Euch helfen?" Sie hatte ihr Ornat bereits abgelegt und war zu den zahlreich vorhandenen Zelotenroben übergegangen, nachdem sich Weißkamm ausgiebig auf ihre Rüstung übergeben hatte. Und so ging sie geduldig zwischen den beiden Zimmern hin und her, erlöste den ein oder anderen Zeloten von seinem Chevalier und sprach den klagenden Offizieren gut zu. Wie schön, daß oft eine Krankheit doch das Kind im Menschen wieder hervorbringt. Charlott mochte Kinder. "Oh, das muß Euch nicht unangenehm sein. Wir werden scheinbar alle auf diese Weise geprüft. Jetzt macht den Mund auf und trinkt." Man widersprach ihr einfach nicht. Bartlett und die 1. Lanze Während ein Teil der 3. Lanze unterwegs war spielte sich unterdessen in Weststrom ein mittleres Drama in einem Akt ab. Titel des Stücks war "Gardist und Chevalíer". Nach dem überraschenden Auftauchen eines Paars Segelohren mit Blonder Mähne im Männerschlafsaal hatte das arme Schwein der 1. Lanze, welches an dem Abend Wache hatte, nichts zu lachen. Chevalíer Bartlett, wieder in Bestform nach einer kurzen aber extrem intensiven Fastenzeit, versuchte nicht eine Sekunde lang, sowas wie Diskretion zu wahren. Sollte doch ruhig die gesamte Garnison hören, was ER davon hielt. Und so schallte bei zuckendem Fackelnschein ein einstimmig geführter Dialog durch die Gänge und sorgte mal wieder für extrem geschäftige Ordensmitglieder in den unteren Etagen. ".. as so.. da .eiße..?! .ie .omm. öfte. .....er?!" *längeres Gemurmel* ".urier am Ar...! In ... .acht! We.. all.. ....läft!" *kurzes Gemurmel* "Spar .ir dei. Abe.! Du .ist Wa...! WACHE! .as hei.. .. WACHST!" *noch kürzeres Gemurmel* "WAS?!" *längeres noch gemurmelteres Gemurmel* *das Schlagen einer Faust auf den Tisch* "Un. .enn die .... sechs wä.e! KEINE .eiber .. ...afsaa.! Is. .as .la.?!" *ein deutlich gemurmeltes "Ja"* "WAS?!" *ein deutilcher gemurmeltes "Ja, Sir"* *unangenehmes, unheilvolles Gemurmel* ".. .irs. bis .um .es. .er .och. Dop......icht.. .ab..., .is .. es .erns." *ein sehr lautes, sehr deutliches "JA SIR"* *ein ganz besonders bartlettsches "WEGGETRETEN!" Ein geknickter Gardist mit knallrotem Kopf kam die Treppe herunter, erhielt von seinen Brüdern und Schwestern tröstende Schulterklapse mit einem "Kopf hoch solange er noch dran ist" und "kannste ja nix für" zusammen mit einem "Willst 'n Keks?" Besuch Benjamin Knopf hielt Wache, neben ihm sein bester Kumpel Jim Button. Die Schicht war grauenvoll lang gewesen und würde hoffentlich endlich bald vorüber sein. Halb in die Rüstung gelehnt blinzelte er unter dem Helm dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen. "Schläfst du?" "Nö." "Ah, hell wach, hm?" "Jo." "HALLOHO!" Beide Wachen fuhren zusammen und langsam wanderten die Blicke nach unten. Sie atmeten hörbar auf. "Wir hätten dich fast erschlagen, weißt du das?" brummte der eine. "Mhm mhm", bestätigte der andere. "Oh komm, so schnell biste jetzt nicht mehr, ich weiß von der Doppelschicht", Benjamin wurde geknufft. "Ich hab euch Kuchen mitgebracht, genug für zwei, ich brauch nicht, hatte schon, ist von Sir Veyt, der ist doch zurück und da ist er schon...", in ihrem Redeschwall holte Nicola zwei eingepackte Kuchenstücke hervor. "Blaubeeren, weiß der Geier, wo man sowas jetzt her bekommt, aber ..ach egal. Haut rein Jungs!" "Hast du etwas Zeit mitgebracht?", fragte Benjamin. "Ja sicher." "Dann warte... Schicht ist gleich rum, wir futtern nicht im Dienst, alles klar?" "Oh na gut... ich warte hier, soll ich besser ruhig sein?" Beide Helme wandten sich einander zu, starrten sich einen kurzen Augenblick lang an, drehten sich in Nicolas Richtung und nickten synchron, bevor sie wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückkehrten und dort verharrten. Mit dem Kuchen im Arm, als sei es ein unbezahlbarer Schatz, drückte sich Nico in eine Ecke und ließ sich auf ihren Hintern plumpsen. "War ganz schön voll gestern, wi...ih..." Zwei Augenpaare unter zwei Helmen starrten in die geschwätzige Ecke. "ohtschuldigung..", sie grinste und schloß den Mund mit zwei Fingern, wie einen Reißverschluß. Verschwundene Post "BALDWIIIIN!" Donnerte die wohlbekannte und noch viel mehr gehasste Stimme DES ANDEREN durch die Hallen von Weststrom. Wer konnte, verkroch sich in Zimmern und zog möglichst geräuschlos die Tür an. Nur einer pfiff noch fröhlich aus der Küche. Jim Button und Benjamin Knopf, beide gestandene Ordensdiener der 1. Lanze, sahen sich an und schüttelten die Häupter. "Armes Schwein." "Ja. Noch so jung." "Lernts aber auch nicht..." "Nee, irgendwie suizidgefährdet." Eine Tür wurde im Obergeschoss aufgerissen und man hörte die schweren Stiefel von Erskine Bartlett auf die Dielen krachen, während er die Treppe herunterstürmte. Die versammelten Ordensgeschwister der 1. Lanze, welche gerade im Hauptsaal zu Tisch saßen, erstarrten. Nur keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Verschmelzen mit der Wand, mit dem Tisch, am besten mit der Luft. DER ANDERE stapfte in weitausholenden Schritten Richtung Küche und verließ das Blickfeld der 1. so rasch wie er es betreten hatte. Das Pfeifen erreichte gerade einige vibrierende Töne der oberen Hälfte der Tonleiter, ehe aus dem Pfeifen ein Quieken wurde, das abrupt endete. Alles, was dann noch folgte, war zwar nur teilverständlich, aber mehr Information, als jeder der Anwesenden haben wollte. "HÜHN... ! .AS .OLL HÜHN.... .EIN? .ILL.. DU .ICH .ERAR...E.?!" Ein undefinierbares Gewimmer kam von Richtung Küche, was aber offenbar nur noch mehr anheizte? ".au.e! .AUBE!! .ANNS. .U .ICH. .AL .AUBE VON .UHN UN.ER...EIDE.?! Das Gewimmer legte eine Oktave zu und man hörte wie kalter Stahl (Vermutlich ein Wetzstahl) über kalten Stahl (vermutlich ein vedammt scharfes Tranchiermesser) gezogen wurde. ".OHER ICH .AS .EISS?! .A .AR .OCH .ER RING ..AN!" Es klimperte leise metallisch. Offenbar war etwas auf den Boden gefallen. Button blickte gen Knopf, Knopf gen Button und beide schüttelten wieder die Häupter. Das Gezeter aus Richtung Küche wurde lauter. Man hörte das vertraute SPIRRRRRR wenn etwas längliches Metallisches geworfen zum Beispiel in etwas Holzartigem wie Türrahmen oder dergleichen steckenblieb und nachfederte. ".OS..AUBE! .IE .AT EI.E. .APPENRING! .OT.AMM! ...REE .OR.ERS!" Das Gewimmer wurde nun langsam zu einem Gestammel und man hörte irgendwas über Unfall, Tauben, Falken und Freizeitbeschäfitung. Wobei das Wort Freizeitbeschäftigung nur zu erraten war. Nach "Freizei" war nur noch ein lautes Krachen gefolgt von fliehenden Schritten zu hören, während Baldwin die Beine in die Hände nahm und sich freiwillig in den Ställen der Pferde der 3. Lanze versteckte wo er die nächsten Tage verbringen würde. Nicht weil er das wollte, sondern weil er schlicht und einfach nicht konnte, da irgendwer, vermutlich sogar er, so clever gewesen war und die Box von Friedjof offen gelassen hatte. Derweil stapfte DER ANDERE mit den Resten des Brattäubchenunfalls in Richtung Schreibtisch von Vailean Lightblade, platzierte es zusammen mit dem halbverkohlten Ring, der bis vor kurzem noch am Bein gewesen war und zwischendurch eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft mit dem Küchenboden gemacht hatte, auf dem Tisch. Der Ring zeigte das Symbol zwei gekreuzter Sensen. An der in die Luft gestreckten Taubenkralle hingen zudem noch die Reste des ledernen Gurts, an dem kurze postalische Nachrichten immer festgemacht wurden. Die Nachricht selbst hatte den Ofen offenbar nicht überlebt. Erskine Bartlett blickte stoisch zu Vailean und wartete das weitere Verfahren ab. Wettstreiter Teil 1 Ein kalter Luftzug pfiff durch die Ordensräume, vorallem durch den Speisesaal. ER saß missmutig beim Frühstück am Offizierstisch, vor sich eine dampfende Schüssel, die gut gefüllt war. DER ANDERE setzte sich ihm gegenüber, ebenfalls mit einer dampfend gefüllten Schüssel. ER blickte auf und kaum merklich hob sich seine Hand einen halben Zentimeter über den Tisch, die Finger leicht in die Richtung des unbenutzten Löffels ausgerichtet, der neben der Schüssel lag. DER ANDERE fixierte ihn und senkte seine Hand beim Setzen nicht vollkommen auf den Tisch hinab, sondern ließ sie leicht über der Tischplatte schweben. ER hielt dem Blick stand, nur der Zeigefinger zuckte einen Moment minimal. DER ANDERE verengte ein wenig die Augen, ein leichter Ruck ging durch die schwebende Hand. ER packte nach seinem Löffel und rammte ihn in den Hirsebrei während gleichzeitig DER ANDERE dies mit seinem Löffel und dem Porrigde tat. ER hob den Löffel aus dem Hirsebrei, gut gehäuft beladen und hielt ihn fest umklammert, den Blick keine Sekunde von sienem Gegenüber nehmend. DER ANDERE zog den Löffel vollbeladen aus dem Porridge und starrte weiter sein Gegenüber an. "Eine Minute und 10." "Eine Minute und 5." "Gilt." Wie auf Startschuss begannen beide Männer ihre Breischüsseln im Rekordtempo zu leeren und nicht nur die Kerzen an den Wänden waren nervös am Flackern, welche Seite wohl schneller war... Teil 2 ER saß am Tisch im Versammlungssaal, der Blick hochkonzentriert, der Körper angespannt, kein einziges Zucken. Der ANDERE saß am Tisch im Versammlungssaal, der Blick hochkonzentriert, der Körper angespannt, kein einziges Zucken. Amlodi Skarssen saß am Tisch im Versammlungssaal, der Blick hochkonzentriert, der Körper angespannt, kein einziges Zucken. Vor jedem von ihnen standen eine Reihe von 10 Schnapsgläsern, welche allesamt bis zum Ausreizen der Oberflächenspannung mit klarer Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Im Hintergrund, im Halbschatten, stand eine Rüstung, hinter deren verschlossenem Visir man einen Menschen schnaufen hörte, bis es plötzlich einen halb gebellten Ruf gab, auf den hin jeder der drei eins der Gläser hob, es in einem Zug leerte und es so rasch wie möglich umgedreht zurück an seinen Platz setzte. ER presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, während die Augen des ANDEREN einen leicht rötlichen Unterton in ihrer Farbe bekamen. Skarssen hingegen unterdrückte einen kleinen Rülpser, mehr nicht. Stille senkte sich erneut über den Raum. Fast schon unnatürliche Stille, war doch der einzige Beweis dafür, dass sich lebende Wesen in diesem Raum aufhielten, die Schnaufgeräusche von hinter dem Visir. Just in dem Moment kam das nächste gerufene "Uuuuuuund HEPP!" und wieder schossen die Hände der drei vor, ergriffen die Gläser, kippten sie die Inhalte in die Rachen und ließen sie wieder aufs Holz zurück knallen. Unter der Hand des ANDEREN knirschte es und ein Riss bildete sich im nun leeren Glas, während ER sich bemühte, die Augen dran zu hindern, sich zuzukneifen. Skarssen leckte sich kurz über die Lippe, mehr nicht. Abermals senkte sich Stille über den Raum. Ein leises Rascheln war unter dem Tisch zu hören. Der ANDERE zuckte kurz mit dem linken Augenlid, gefolgt von einer kurzen Regung des linken Beins. Es fiepte kurz, gemischt mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch, dann herrschte abermals Stille. "Kopulation." Der ANDERE schnaufte, bewegte erneut das Bein ein wenig. Es schmatzte abermals und knirschte, als würde etwas zerrieben. ER starrte dem ANDEREN in die Augen. "Hochzeitsnacht." Der ANDERE starrte zurück und legte dabei den Kopf minimal zur Seite, als erneut ein "uuuuund HEPP!" erklang. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurden erneut drei Gläser gehoben, geleert und umgedreht. "Meine Burg. Mein Recht der ersten Nacht." "Lightblades Burg." Hmpfte ER. "Uuuuund HEPP!" Heben-kippen-schlucken-senken. "Es is mein Zimmer drüber." "S is seine Burg. Lass n Welpen seine Manneswerdung." "Ah, unn was waiß der Herr keusche Marschall darüber?" "Uuuuuuuund HEPP!" Heben-kippen-schlucken-keuchen-senken. "Aye. Und Hepp." Heben-kippen-schlucken-keuchen-senken. ER und der ANDERE starrten gen Amlodi, der belanglos mit den Schultern zuckte. ER blinzelte mehrfach während das Glas unter seiner Hand etwas unstet hin und her rutschte. "Hattanichjesacht...." Der ANDERE nickte und starrte Amlodi herausfordernd an. Fast im gleichen Moment schlug etwas dumpf auf das Holz des altehrwürdigen Tisches auf, was sich zu späterem Zeitpunkt als Kopf des Marschalls entpuppen sollte, aber dieser ZEitpunkt war noch 5 Gläser entfernt. Abwesenheiten Das Leben in Weststrom ging weiter. Mehr oder weniger. Es war fast schon eine unheimliche Stille, die über den Gängen und Sälen lag. Die leeren Bänke beim gemeinsamen Essen, die Lücken in den Reihen bei den Messen, der fehlende Kampflärm auf dem Hinterhof. DER ANDERE stand auf der Empore und schaute auf die wenigen Reste der 3. Lanze hinab, die noch zwischen seinen Leuten saßen. Kaum eine Handvoll. Der Monat war fast vorbei, die Zeit für Veränderungen nahte. Ein Scheppern ließ ihn herumfahren und einem Berserker gleich die wenigen Stufen zum Offiziersquartier hinaufeilen, wo er die halb offen stehende Tür zu Bodkins Zimmer ganz aufriss und den Zeloten anstarrte, der gerade versuchte, möglichst unbemerkt das Tablett mit den Schreibutensilien wieder auf den Tisch zu legen. "Was hab ich über dieses Zimmer gesagt, Zelot? Niemand betritt es. NIEMAND! Auch kein Hohlschädel wie du! Beweg deinen unnützen Arsch hier raus und nach unten! Stalldienst für die nächsten 2 Wochen!" Noch ehe das arme Schwein von Zelot auch nur ein "a", geschweigedenn ein nachfolgendes "ber" stammeln konnte, packte ihn bereits einen schwarzrot gepanzerte Faust am Kragen und zerrte ihn ungeachtet Türschwelle, Türrahmen und Robensaum nach draußen, stieß ihn Richtung Treppengang. Die Tür flog zu und es schepperte abermals. Die Ader an Bartletts Stirn trat hervor und pulsierte. Der Zelot gab ein ängstliches Fiepen von sich und eilte, fast auf allen Vieren, gen Treppe und stürzte, beinahe wörtlich, hinab, durch den Speisesaal hinaus in Richtung Ställe. Seine Geschwister sahen ihm nach und schüttelten bedauernd den Kopf. "Armer Baldwin. Noch so jung." "Tja....Stalldienst...lieber schlaf ich in der Latrine." "Ja, die Gäule der Dritten sind nicht einfach...." "Bisse jeck? Den kennschde nich Gäule nenne. Des sin Rössa. Wenn des de Bardled hert!" Schweigen ergriff die Truppe, als der Chevalíer sich näherte und den Blick einmal über die Runde schweifen ließ, dann aber den RAum verließ um ebenfalls in Richtung Ställe zu gehen, wohl um sicherzustellen, dass der Zelot auch lebend dort angekommen war. Ob er auch lebend zurückkam war ja im Augenblick nicht wichtig. .... Derweil stand ein vor Angst schlotternder Zelot am Stalleingang und betrachtete die Bestien des Grauens. Da stand Hackfresse, machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre und zerlegte nach und nach ihre Futterbox, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Irgendwas musste sie ja zerlegen. Daneben Sauerbraten. Gelangweilt, fast schon resignierend und absolut genervt schnaufend, während eine Box weiter Gentle stand, und scheinbar auf der Stelle trabte um in Form zu bleiben. In der hintersten Ecke stand Buffalo, ohne Zügel, absolut ruhig und friedlich. Doch das Bild war trügerisch, davon zeugte der stark mitgenommene Sattelbalken hinter seiner Box, gegen den regelmäßig Zeloten flogen, wenn sie meinten, ihn streicheln zu müssen. Am anderen Ende des Stalls, umringt von roten Stofffetzen, die aus Roben ausgerissen zu sein schienen, standen Amboss und das Pferd von Hochmeister Lightblade, scheinbar in tiefer Konversation. Der Zelot schluckte. Nur Heu. Beim Lichte, er musste nur... etwas Heu.. in die Boxen. Oh Licht, oh Licht, sie hatten ihn bemerkt. Die Ohren zuckten! Sie drehten sich zu ihm! Die Augen! Sie sahen ihn! Es war Milimeterarbeit. Nicht weil so wenig Platz war, sondern weil er sich nicht traute, sich schneller zu bewegen als Millimeter für Millimeter und keins der Tiere nervös zu machen. Und während der Zelot damit beschäftigt war, das Heu mehrere Stunden lang zu tragen ehe es in den Boxen war, stand DER ANDERE vor einem Offizierszimmer und schloss ab, ehe er kaum merklich nickte und die Hand gegen die Tür lehnte. .. .. Eyrun war auf dem Weg zur kleinen Kapelle, als sie an dem Zimmer des Chevaliers vorbei kam, wo DER ANDERE eben abschloß. "Licht mit Euch, Chevalier." Sie musterte ihn einen Moment, dann nickte sie ihm zu. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend, auf den Zinnen." Schließlich lächelte sie und verschwand um die Ecke. Marschallswahl Vorher Seit ein paar Tagen schon sah man Leute von der 1. Lanze in einem verdammt großen Abstand um DIE Anmeldeliste herumhuschen. Im Gegensatz zu denen von der 2. Die schienen irgendwie alle auf einmal furchtbar wichtige Dinge zu tun zu haben, zumindest war keiner von denen mehr in Weststrom gewesen und es kam auch keine Post mehr. Während Button, Knopf und Baddington am Tisch saßen und sich gerade ihre Portion Porridge genehmigten, schlenderte ein gewisser Zelot Bradley zur Liste und musterte diese. Von einem Moment zum nächsten verstummte das Klappern von Löffeln und Schüsseln, ja es verstummte sogar jedes Gemurmel. Eine gespenstige Stille breitete sich aus, die nur vom Knarzen von Bradleys Schuhen unterbrochen wurde. Klatsch. Ein Klumpen Porridge löste sich von Buttons Löffel und fiel zurück auf den Rest in der Schüssel. Mit erschreckender Zielgenauigkeit näherte sich eine Stiftspitze der Anmeldeliste, geführt von der Hand eines Zeloten, die.... ... im nächsten Moment einen Treffer Porridge kassierte. Eine weitere Ladung landete auf seinem Arm, die nächste auf seinem Wams. Bejamin Knopf sprang auf, stürzte halb über die Bank und warf sich auf Bradley, ehe dessen Stift das Papier berühren konnte. "Bist du wahnsinnig?!" fauchte er ihn an. "Hast du nicht gehört was er sagte?" Bradley starrte ihn verdattert an und leckte sich Porridge von der Wange. "Dass er uns in voller Rüstung in die Latrinengräben wirft, wenn wir das tun?" Ein Nicken. "Dass er uns das Fleisch vom Rücken peitscht, wenn wir das tun?" Zwei Gardisten nickten zusätzlich. "Dass er uns an die Gäule von der 3. verfüttern wird, wenn wir das tun?" "Des sain keene Gäulä, des sain RössaarrrRRGH!" Dumpfe Protestlaute drangen aus einem Knäuel aus Wappenröcken, Gambesons, Armen, Beinen, Händen, Köpfen und was noch alles zu einem drei Mann starken Potpourrie in Scharlachrot gehörte. Den Moment der Ablenkung nutzte Zelot Bradley aus, um sich erneut zu erheben und den Stift erneut in Richtung des Zieles zu bewegen. (In diesem Moment verlangsamt das Auge des Betrachters die Geschwindigkeit der Szene auf sogenannte Bullettime, welche proportional zum schrumpfenden Abstand Stiftspitze < - > Papier eine Weitung von Augen und Mündern der umstehenden Beteiligten genauer erkennen lässt. Das dumpfe dröhnende Geräusch im Hintergrund ist kein röhrender Hirschbulle sondern das unisono geschriehene "Nein!" der 1. Lanze.) Tock. Das war das einzige Geräusch was es gab, als der Stift das Papier und damit das Holz dahinter berührte. Tock. Selten war ein Tock so unheilsam gewesen. Nur eines war noch schlimmer, nämlich das Tock nach dem Tick von Lightshields Metronom. Als hätte Bradley gerade eine unglaublich schwierige Beschwörungsformel vollendet öffnete sich fast im gleichen Moment im oberen Geschoss der Burg eine Tür, und der Klang schwerer Stiefel kam näher und näher. Der angeborene Fluchtreflex von Männern und Frauen, die zu gerne lebten, wenn sie nicht in eine Schlacht befohlen wurden, schlug durch und es dauert keine halbe Minute bis der Saal leer war. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, erinnerte daran, dass hier eben ein Frühstück gegessen wurde. Nichts. Bis auf einen Zeloten, der gerade dabei war, aus einen I ein P zu machen, bis ein massiger Schatten auf ihn fiel, verursacht von einer gefühlt haushohen Gestalt in dunkler Rüstung und rabenschwarzem Haar. Bradley blickte zu DEM ANDEREN und blinzelte. "Wir sollten reden." DER ANDERE lächelte. Selig. In seinem Fall also wie ein Krokodil. In diesem Moment wusste Bradley, dass es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, den Chevalíer für all seine Mühen und Strapazen mit einer verdienten Beförderung zu belohnen.... Nachher DER ANDERE nickte den Ordensbewahrern Button und Knopf ein letztes Mal zu, dann zog er die 1.Lanze vom Einsatzgebiet ab, in dem alle Spuren beseitigt worden waren. Sie waren noch in der Nacht angerückt und zogen noch im Morgengrauen wieder ab. Insgeheim war DER ANDERE durchaus überrascht gewesen, ein solches Schlachtfeld zu finden. Das war sonst eher Aushängeschild der 1. oder von der 2. wenn die mal wieder in der Dosierung ihrer Kräfte daneben griffen und er kam nicht umhin, eine gewisse Anerkennung zollen zu müssen. Gleichzeitig spürte er aber auch eine minimale innere Genugtuung darüber, dass die 3. offenbar weniger Eisenbrecher als Knochenbrecher waren, oder noch eher Knochengebrochene. Die Heiler hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und noch ehe er den Schrieb von Bodkins Schoßwölfchen Virtanen gelesen hatte, war ihm von den Wachen mitgeteilt worden, dass ER mal wieder dabei war, in Weststrom den Boden vollzubluten. Zurück in Weststrom zog DER ANDERE gemächlich erst einen Handschuh aus, dann den anderen, während er die Stufen zu den Offiziersräumen hinauf ging. Er klopft nicht und wartete auch nicht ob ein Heiler protestierte, statt dessen öffnete er abrupt die Tür und schloss sie direkt hinter sich wieder. ER lag im Bett, der Oberkörper bandagiert mit Druckverbänden, und mit sichtlich mieser Stimmung. DER ANDERE ... lächelte. "Marschall." ER hob den Kopf und starrte DEN ANDEREN finster an. Den Tonfall kannte er zu genüge, schenkten sich beide doch recht wenig wenn es darum ging, den jeweils anderen auf eine Schwäche hinzuweisen und ihn darauf festzunageln. ER knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Chevalier." DER ANDERE verzog keine Miene, lediglich der Anflug eines sinistren Grinsens huschte über sein Gesicht. "Melde, dass die 1. Lanze einen reibungslos perfekten Einsatz zur Schlachtfeldbeseitigung der Eisenbrecher abgeschlossen hat, Marschall. Euer Blut ist sicher aufgewischt und in den Putzeimern der Zeloten verwahrt." ER ballte eine Faust, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Dan. Ke. Chevalier." DER ANDERE deutete einen knappen Salut an und wandte sich gen Tür, als er stehenblieb und abermals zum Bettlägerigen schaute, eine Spur von Belustigung im Blick. "Vielleicht solltet Ihr wirklich dem Schreibtisch den Vorzug geben, Marschall. Kann gefährlich sein da draußen." "Bartlett... " knurrte ER und stützte sich so gut wie möglich hoch, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können doch der ANDERE schien davon unbeeindruckt. "Bodkin?" "Neidisch?" DER ANDERE hob minimal eine Augenbraue. "Worauf? Dass du am oberen Schreibtisch sitzen darfst während ich meine Lanze ins Feld führe? Ich denke nicht." "Du weißt genau dass ich mich nicht an den Schreibtisch binden lasse." "Ah." DER ANDERE nickte. "Natürlich. Aber man kann dir die Akten auch ans Bett bringen und an das bindest du dich ja selbst oft genug." Der wütende Laut eines frustrierten Marschalliers ließ den ANDEREN auflachen, als hinter dem die Tür erneut aufging. SIE betrat den Raum, auf dem einen dicken Stapel mit Dokumenten, von denen einige nagelneu, andere uralt aussahen. SIE nickte knapp höflich mit einem "Bartlett." zu dem ANDEREN, schob sich an ihm vorbei, der nur kurz mit einem Nicken und einem "Lightshield" antworte und stehenblieb, als wäre er ein ungünstig positionierter Kleiderschrank. Raschen, taktvollen Schrittes ging sie bis zum Bett und ließ ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste den Stapel auf die Decke des Verletzten fallen. "Guten Abend, Marschall. Schön dass Sie es einrichten konnten, anwesend zu sein, um endlich die Unterlagen zu sichten. Akte 1, Anwärter, weiblich, Herkunft Dämmerwald, Halbwaise, Bauerntochter, kann mit einem Spinnrad umgehen was vielversprechend dafür ist, dass sie sich auf gleichmäßigen Takt versteht, kann dafür nicht zählen und versteht nicht den Unterschied zwischen ein Viertel und zwei Drittel. Akte 2, Bestandsaufnahme der Ausrüstung der 5. Lanze, Aufrechnung der verwendeten Munition für einfache Übungszwecke, für Großmanöver, für tatsächliche Schutzmaßnahmen, für Aufstockung der Munition am Mann und für die Reserven. Akten 3, Verbrauchsmenge von Fahlleder für die Neuerung der Riemen und Schnallen, Zusatzaufwand für von der 1. einbestellten Aushilfskräfte, die Bartlett Zeloten nennt, um die Ösen einzuschlagen und die Brigantinen zustärken. Akte 4, Verpflegungsmehraufwand berechnet auf ein Monatsmittel und auf den Tatsächlichen Tagesverbrauch sowie Neukalkulation unter Berücksichtigung eventueller Rabattierung aufgrund von Überproduktion. Ihre Unterschrift bitte auf Seite 2, 7, 14, 21, 35, 46 und 47. Dazu die Doppeldurchschläge für die Wirtschaft und die Handwerker." ER blickte zu DEM ANDEREN und stellte zu seinem inneren Entsetzen fest, dass DER ANDERE den Anblick sichtlich genoss, sich sogar wieder ganz zu ihm drehte und sich neben SIE stellte. "Wo wir gerade davon reden. Die 1. benötigt dringend einen weiteren Doppelsatz an Rüstungsschnallen, die mit Messingschnallen nicht die mit der billigen Nickellegierung, in Nussbraun, nicht in Eichenbraun, das passt sonst farblich nicht zu den Gürtelschnallen. Dazu benötigen wir komplette Überarbeitung der Gürteltaschen, die Stiefel müssen für die kommenden Mannöver ebenfalls komplett überarbeitet und neu genagelt werden. Zusätzlich erwarte ich dass die Pferde (erbetonte das Wort) der 3. Lanze nicht länger das Futter der 1. bekommen, ansonsten essen die Zeloten der 3. ebenfalls das Fressen der Pferde der 1. Die Pferde der 1. haben einen Verlust von insgesamt 7,5 Kilogramm Kampfgewicht aufgrund von Futterentwendung zu verzeichnen und ich verlange eine Abschaffung der Umstände." "Wa..." Zu mehr kam ER nickt als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde und DIE EINE mit ihrer gedrungenen Gestalt und dem umherzuckenden künstlichen Auge ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte man noch die verzweifelten GEsichter zweier Ordensdiener vor der Tür sehen, die offenbar ihrem Vorgesetzten zur Hilfe eilen wollten, aber dieser geballten Macht an Offiziersgewalt nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten und auch nichts entgegensetzen wollten. "Marschall", säuselte DIE EINE mit fast schon lieblicher freundlicher Stimme, doch jeder, der die Weißkamm näher kannte, wusste, dass das der Beginn einer langen, grausamen, qualvollen Folter war, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. "Mir kam Eure Verletzung zu Ohren und was muss ich sagen, die 2. ist bestürzt ob Eurer Uneinsatzfähigkeit und Eures desolaten Zustands. Ich habe mich darum persönlich darum bemüht, dem abzuschaffen und Euch etwas zur Stärkung mitgebracht. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen dass ich bleibe und zusehe, wie Ihr Eure Suppe auslöffelt, die Ihr Euch eingebrockt habt?" Wie aus dem Nichts schien sie eine Terrine in den Händen zu halten aus der ein Löffel ragte und deren verräterischer Dampf einen bekannten unangenehmen Geruch im Zimmer verteilte. "Weißkamm. Bitte. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht umbringen. Wir brauchen ihn noch", intervenierte DER ANDERE. "Wenigstens noch für 27 Unterschriften und 4 Duplikate der Bestellungen", ergänzte SIE. "Aber, aber, meine Lieben." DIE EINE lächelte und das Auge huschte zwischen beiden umher ehe es sich auf ihr Opfer fixierte. "Wer bin ich denn uns um unsren Spaß zu bringen? Und nun, Bodkin, Mund auf. Und versuch nicht zu spucken, wo das her kommt, gibt es noch mehr. Und du kannst nicht entkommen." ---- Als Zelot Bradley auf der Suche nach seinem Chevalier am Zimmer des Marschall vorbei kam sah er davor zwei Bewahrer der 3. Lanze stehen, beide leichenblass, was wohl nicht zuletzt am seltsamen Geruch lag. Druch die Tür hinter ihnen konnte er seltsame Laute hören, dem Klang nach durchaus einer Beschwörung oder einer rituellen Opferung gleich. Gerade als er fragen wollte ob sein Chevalier dort drin sei stürzte sich einer der Ordensbewahrer auf ihn und packte ihm die Hand auf den Mund um ihn davon abzuhalten, auch nur eine Sekunde lang das Vorgehen im Zimmer des Marschalls zu stören. Leise fauchte ihn der Ordensbewahrer an "Was im Zimmer des Marschalls passiert, bleibt im Zimmer des Marschalls." --- Statt eines Klopfens an des Marschalliers Tür, wurde die Klinke runter gedrückt und eine Ordensschwester quängelte sich durch den Türspalt. Sie drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, den Blick stur geradeaus. "Sir, werd wohl einige außeneisenbrecherische Einsätze haben. Kann nicht genau sagen, was es sein wird, aber ich steh in der Schuld von Chevalier Bartlett. Sag dann bescheid, wenn er sich entschieden hat, was meine Aufgaben sind. DasWarsAuchSchonSir."... - Türklapp - Stille... Schlafmangel ER ging mit weitaus weniger Elan die Treppe hinunter als man es sonst gewohnt war. DER ANDERE folgte ihm in keinen 3 Schritt Abstand, umgeben von einer dunklen Aura guter Laune. Dass diese Aura dunkel war lag an der Person, die sie um gab. ER steuerte zielstrebig auf die Küche zu, wo bereits Wasser in einem Kessel kochte. Mit schlaftrunkener Sicherheit wurde die übliche Teedose gegriffen, Tee in einen Becher gekippt und die Dose zurück gestellt. DER ANDERE blieb im Türrahmen stehen und wähnte sich einen kurzen Moment lang in einem Paradies, was die Aura guter Laune um ihn zu einem finsteren Miasma der Furcht ansteigen ließ. Wenn die Milch zum Frühstück nun sauer wurde, lags vermutlich an seiner Präsenz. "Ehm, Bodkin." sagte DER ANDERE. "Hm." Wasser wurde auf den Tee gekippt. "Bodkin?" "HM!" Ein frustriertes Schnauben, nur unterbrochen vom metallischen KLING, als der Kessel wieder auf den Haken gehängt wurde. "Oh Bodkiihin." Durch die akute Einwirkung akustischer Schallwellen im Gute-Laune-Bereich, potentiert mit dem dunklen Miasma des Erstlanzenchevaliers, löste sich durch die daraus entstehenden, höheren Kräfte ein Haken von der Wand. Jener Haken, an dem alle daran hängenden Kochlöffel, die fachmännisch nach Größe sortiert gewesen waren, zu Boden fallen ließ. Im Takt zum Poltern der Kochlöffel breitete sich der Marschallische Kopfschmerz aus und führte zur parallel ausgeführten Verengung der Augenlider. Schlag. Für. Schlag. Im. Takt. Lightshield wäre so stolz auf ihn. ER wandte langsam den Kopf und fixierte Bartlett aus den schmalen, müden Augen, den Becher mit frischem Tee in der Hand. "Wwwwwwassssss." DER ANDERE grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und deutete nur mit der Fingerspitze des rechten Zeigefingers auf die Teetasse, die ER gerade an den Mund hob, einen Schluck daraus trank und ... im hohen Bogen in Richtung Spühlbecken spuckte, während DER ANDERE einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste. "F für Früchtetee kommt vor S wie Schwarzer Tee. Wohl bekomms." Ein lautstarkes Fluchen und Schimpfen, das die Dachschindeln von Weststrom zum Wackeln hätte bringen können, ertönte aus der Küche und sorgte bei den Zeloten der 1. Lanze für Irritation. Normalerweise hörten sie sowas nur von DEM ANDEREN, aber die Stimme passte nicht dazu. Statt dessen passte die Stimme DES ANDEREN eher auf das laute, keuchende Lachen, was aber gleichzeitig eher wie das Räuspern und Würgen eines alten Uhus klang, der gerade das Gewölle der letzten Mahlzeit ans Tageslicht brachte. Als es in der Tüche wieder ruhig war, hing ER am Spülbecken, haarscharf eine Lebensmittelvergiftung entgangen, ausgelöst durch Früchtetee, DER ANDERE lehnte am Türrahmen, haarscharf dem Erstickungstod entgangen, ausgelöst durch den ersten Lachanfall seit seinem 5. Lebensjahr. (Warum DER ANDERE den damals hatte, weiß, wenn überhaupt, nur noch DER ANDERE selbst, alle anderen Zeugen des Ereignisses kamen im Laufe der Jahre ums Leben.) "Warum." Für mehr als dieses Wort hatte ER keine Kraft mehr. DER ANDERE grinste. "Keine Ahnung, aber es ist das Paradies." Mal wieder Winterhauch Als um Mitternacht ermüdet ER das düstre Haus gehütet Über manchem Buch voll Weisheit, alter, fast vergess'ner Lehr'. Als ER schon mehr schlief als wachte, war ihm, eh' er's noch bedachte, So, als klopfte jemand sachte, sachte an die Zimmertür. "Irgend ein Besucher", murrt ER, "klopft an meine Zimmertür, Das wird's sein, nichts weiter mehr." Müde erhob ER sich und ging zur Tür, diese zu öffnen. Doch noch ehe die Hand auf dem Griff lag, bewegte sich dieser von allein und mit einem tiefen Knarzen öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt weit. ER hielt inne. Ein schwarzer Spalt tat sich auf, wurde breiter und breiter, ehe mit einem lauten Krachen die Tür aufflog, ihn haarscharf verfehlte und gegen die Wand schlug, wo die Klinke einen kleinen Abdruck in der Holztäfelung hinterließ. Sein Kopf ruckte zur Tür, ruckte zum finsteren Gang dahinter. Finster. In der Tat. Keine einzige Fackel brannte. Oder sah ER es einfach nur nicht. Eisige Kälte kroch ihm entgegen und ER konnte plötzlich seinen eigenen Atem vor seinem Gesicht sehen. Leise knisternd bildete sich eine hauchdünne Reifschicht an Wänden und Decke, sogar auf seinen Schuhen. Schwere Schritte hallten den Gang entlang, begleitet vom tiefen Rasseln schwerer Ketten. Ein unmenschliches Seufzen erklang, ein Stöhnen und Ächzen. Geschichten von Geistern, welche um diese Zeit des Jahres die Lebenden heimsuchten um sie an ihre Fehler zu erinnern schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Das waren doch nur Geschichten, nichts weiter. Oder? Seine Hand zuckte im Reflex zu seiner Seite, aber ER hatte das Schwert bereits abgeschnallt und trug nichts weiter außer Wams, Leinenhose und ein paar einfache Lederschuhe. Vorsichtig machte ER einen Schritt zurück. Die Dunkelheit kam näher, schien sich regelrecht auszubreiten und in sein Zimmer zu fluten. Die Kerzen auf seinem Seitentisch flackerten in einem eisigen, scharfen Wind und erloschen. Der Frost breitete sich weiter aus und überzog das Fenster mit Eisblumen. Näher und näher kamen die Schritte und das Kettenklirren. Eine Stimme flüsterte neben seinem Ohr, kaum mehr als ein Hauch. "Annnngussssss...... " ER fühlte wie ihm die Nackenhaare schlagartig senkrecht standen und als etwas eisig kalt seinen Hals streifte, machte ER einen hastigen Satz zurück, stieß gegen den Schreibtisch, auf dem Tintenfass und Teetasse gefährlich wackelnten aber noch stehen blieben. Eine tiefe, gutturale Stimme mischte sich in das Seufzen und Klirren und schien den ganzen Raum auszufüllen. "Booodkiiiin....." Rücklings tastete ER nach dem Brieföffner, der irgendwo auf seinem Tisch liegen musste. Was der Stoß gegen den Tisch nicht geschafft hatte, schaffte ER jetzt. Das Tintenglas kippte um, verteilte sich über Papier und Holz und über seine Hände, die weiter nach dem Objekt der Begierde suchten, bis ER fand, was ER suchte. ER packte den kurzen Brieföffner, der aus einem Stück Hirschbein gefertigt war, wie einen Dolch und hielt ihn vor sich. Die Ketten rasselten lauter und heftiger und ein Achzen war zu hören. Dann schlug etwas dumpf auf den Boden und das Klirren war vorbei, statt dessen hörte man ein unterdrücktes Fluchen. Eins dieser Art, das man von sich gibt, wenn einem etwas sehr schweres auf den Fuß fällt. "Ach herrje..." , seufzte es leise. Schlagartig war Stille. Kein Rasseln. Kein Ächzen. Kein Stöhnen. Kein Flüstern. Selbst die Kälte war weg. Einen Moment lang schien sämtliches Geräusch von der Welt verbannt zu sein. Ein Lichtschein erhellte das andere Ende des Ganges und näherte sich mit einem resoluten, raschen, sehr gleichmäßigen Schritt von Stiefeln, die auf dem Boden ein sehr bestimmtes TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK verursachten. Aus dem Lichtschein wurde eine Kerze, die wiederum in einem Kerzenhalter steckte, der wiederum von einer Hand gehalten wurde, den SIE ausgestreckt von sich hielt um möglichst viel sehen zu können. Als SIE gegen etwas schweres am Boden stieß blieb sie stehen und beleuchtete die Szenerie so gut wie möglich. Zu ihren Füßen lag eine Kette, neben der JENE stand und SIE großmütterlich anlächelte. Zwei Schritte weiter surrte ein künstliches Auge in seiner Fassung und musterte SIE, während DIE EINE sich ganz zur ihr wandte und ihre Hände rieb, von denen letzte Frostwölkchen aufstiegen. Daneben erhob sich eine fast komplett schwarze Gestalt deren Gesicht durch die Kerze eine ungewohnte Wärme bekam. DER ANDERE murrte als SIE ihm ins Gesicht leuchtete. SIE schaute sich noch einmal um und schnalzte tadelnd. "Beim Lichte, das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder?" Leises Kichern und Glucksen bestätigten, dass es sehr wohl ihr Ernst gewesen war. SIE seufzte genervt und rollte mit den Augen, schritt dann zügig ins Zimmer wo noch immer ER stand mit dem Brieföffner in der tintenverschmierten Hand. "Oh bitte, Marschall, nehmt das Ding endlich runter. Und schaut nicht so. Der Abend wird nicht jünger." Mit Schwung wurde ein großer Stapel Akten und Papier auf den Tisch verfrachtet, präzise am Tintenfleck vorbei. "Hier sind die Berichte und Unterlagen der letzten Wochen aus Lichtwacht. Versorgungsstand für die Miliz, Zuschussrationsantrag für die Feiertage, Urlaubsanträge für die nächsten drei Monate, Arbeitsleistungsberichte für die Holzfäller, die Jäger, die Gärtner, die Fischer, die Bergbauer und den ganzen Rest, Preisvergleiche der örtlichen Händler sowie Anzahlungen, Vorschüsse, Schuldscheine und ein Antrag auf eine Grundschuld für die Bastion Lichtwacht um unsere Kosten decken zu können, jeweils in 4facher Ausfertigung für Weststrom, Königreich, Lichtwacht udn eine Sicherheitskopie. Unterschreibt einfach auf den Seiten, die ich markiert habe." ER blinzelte. Blickte auf den Stapel Akten, blickte SIE an, wieder den Stapel. Gefühlt jede Seite war markiert. Mehrfach markiert. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ER eine kurze Regung in ihrem Gesicht war und er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie sowas wie geschmunzelt hatte, aber als ER SIE direkt ansah, trug sie ihre übliche stoische Mine. Im Gang draußen flackerte es, als ein Rotschopf die Fackelnl wieder anzündete. DER ANDERE blickt auf DIE NEUE. "Lektion 1, van de Flierdt. Immer darauf achten, den Marschall mit runtergelassenen Hosen zu erwischen, wenn man was von ihm will. Muss nicht wörtlich sein, kann aber auch nicht schaden." DIE EINE wandte sich zu beiden und gab ein empörtes "Erskine!" von sich, während JENE bereits mit surrendem Okkular das Zimmer des Opfers betrat. "Wollt ihr da noch lange herumstehen und glotzen? Los. Rein da. Charlott, die Karten. Erskine, Tisch. Und du", einen Moment hielt JENE inne und ihr Auge surrte im Okkular kurz im Kreis ehe es sich auf DIE NEUE fixierte, "du holst den Rum. Und 6 Gläser. Und jeder, der verliert, wird eins leeren. Zusammen mti dem, der dran Schuld ist." Das Okkular zuckte erneut und fixierte sich auf dem einzigen mit Brieföffner in der Hand. "Und Schuld ist immer der, der die Karten verursacht hat. Nicht wahr, Marschall." Was auch immer ER noch entgegnete, es ging unter im Knarzen der Tür des Marschallszimmers, welche sich schloss und den Rest Weststroms draußen hielt. Verlorene Wetten Am Abend zuvor...... ER saß am Schreibtisch seines Zimmers und malträtierte eine Seite Pergament mit der Schreibfederspitze. Dass die Spitze dabei regelmäßig ins Holz darunter kratzte ignorierte er gekonnt. Als es an.der Tür klopfte knurrte er nur ein "Herein." DER ANDERE betrat den Raum und musterte ihn, schnappte sich ohne zu fragen einen Hocker und setzte sich neben ihn, den Rücken zum Schreibtisch und sich mit beiden Armen rücklings abstützend. "Und? Wie geht's?" fragte DER ANDERE. ER knirschte mit den Zähnen und mit der Schreibfederspitze synchron. "Ah. Doch so gut? Bereit dich ins eigene Schwert zu stürzen?" Es knirschte erneut, und DER ANDERE grinste amüsiert. "Bodkin, du bist ein großer Junge. Komm drüber weg. Ansonsten..." DER ANDERE fuhr mit einem Zeigefinger über die Kante des Schreibtisches. "Schicker Tisch. Nehm ich zur Not auch." ER blickte auf und musterte DEN ANDEREN skeptisch, welcher als Reaktion mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ja was? Willst du etwa Yelena hier sitzen haben?" ER schüttelte den Kopf und murrte ein "Nein". "Ja das ist doch wunderbar. Dann steht ja nichts mehr im Wege dass du deiner Pflicht nachkommst. Außer natürlich du bist dir zu fein dafür. Aber dir standen niedere Aufgaben ja schon immer sehr gut." DER ANDERE kreiste entspannt mit den Händen. "also du könntest jetzt anfangen. Ich sags auch nicht weiter. Wissen höchstens meine Leute." DER ANDERE grinste inzwischen haifischartig, während ER die Schreibfeder zur Seite legte. "Kein Wort. Zu niemandem." DER ANDERE nickte und deutete einen zugezogenen Mund an. "natürlich nicht. Wie abgemacht. Ein Silber pro Viertelstunde. Wieviel hast du noch mal rausgeworfen?" Eine Schreibfeder zerbrach unter einer sich ballenden Faust. .... Mitten in der Nacht stand eine Gestalt mit nichts weiter bekleidet als ein paar Shorts in der Küche und schrubbte. DER ANDERE stand noch immer breit grinsend in der Tür und amüsierte sich prächtig, immer darauf bedacht zu verdecken, dass ER womöglich mitbekam, dass ein arkanes Flimmern in der Luft schwebte. Mehrere dutzende Meilen entfernt hing SIE mit einem schweren Lachanfall auf einem Stuhl und Rang nach Atem. SIE rief das Inventar zu sich und beauftragte eine Brieftaube nach Weststrom. "Danke für das Unterhaltungsprogramm, E. Y." Frühstück Am Morgen nach der Weihe war irgendwie eine komische Stimmung im Saal. Meist dann, wenn Sonita anwesend war. Irgendwie schien jeder sie anzusehen, wenn sie vorbei ging, schienen sie sogar zu tuscheln. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als starre jeder sie an, in sie hinein, und auch wenn keine Offiziere anwesend waren, war es doch befremdlich genug, dass... Rumms! Die Geschwister der 3. Lanzen verfielen von lockerem Reden in ein leiseres Murmeln, aßen ansonsten aber weiter. Die Geschwister der 1. Lanze hingegen waren schlagartig verstummt, die meisten von ihnen sogar erstarrt. Einem tropfte gerade der Porridge vom Löffel, der kurz vor dem geöffneten Mund verharrte, einem anderen floß die Tasse über in die er gerade Tee kippte. Rummmms! Wer auf seinen Becher schaute konnte sehen, wie sich auf der Oberfläche leichte Wellen durch die Erschütterung kräuselten, die Weststrom gerade erfassten. Die Holzdielen des Obergeschosses knarzten, dumpfe Schläge gesellten sich dazu welche sich vorwärts zu bewegen schienen. Die Köpfe der 1. Lanze ruckten synchron nach oben was ihnen trotz ihrer übergroßen Statur das Aussehen einer Gruppe niedlicher Kätzchen gab, denen gerade ein ein Federspielezug vor die Nase gehalten wurde. RUMMS! Die Treppe, die vom ersten Obergeschoss nach unten führte, beschwerte sich ächzend über die Belastung, als sich ein schwarzer Plattenstiefel in das Sichtfeld der unten Versammelten schob, dann noch einer, dann der Rest der Rüstung, schwarz wie die Nacht und wie die personifizierte Verkündung des Untergangs jeglicher Zivilisation die es wagte, nicht exakt nach dem Willen des Trägers zu agieren. Die roten Kanten der Rüstung wirkten dabei als würde die Rüstung an den Rändern glühen vor Anstrengung, die brachiale Gestalt des Trägers in sich zu halten. DER ANDERE hatte den Raum betreten. Todesstille. Irgendwo in der Küche fiel ein Wassertropfen auf einen Blechteller und es klang, als würde ein Damm brechen. Selbst die Spnnen in den Netzen hatten sich in die Ecken verkrochen und die Beine angewinkelt. Der Blick DES ANDEREN glitt langsam über die Versammelten und die unglückseligen Geschwister der 1. Lanze, welche er nur eine Sekunde länger anschaute, senkten schicksalsergeben das Haupt. Es war bekannt dass es keine Überlebenden gab wenn früh morgens Stalldienst verteilt wurde, auch wenn natürlich bekannt war, dass keien Ordensgeschwister fehlten, aber es war halt ekannt. Mit einem platschenden Geräusch fiel der Porridge von Bradleys Löffel final zurück in die Schüssel und beschwerte seinem Verspeisungsbeauftragten die absolute Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Individuen, wobei auch die Spinnen in den Ecken dazu zählten. DER ANDERE hob minimal den Kopf, starrte Bradley mitten in die Seele und gerade als er ansetzte etwas zu sagen, registierte er eine Anomalie in seinem Sichtfeld. DER ANDERE blinzelte und drehte den Kopf um zu prüfen, ob er sich die Anomalie einbildete oder ob es tatsäch... lich... so... DER ANDERE blinzelte abermals, in der Bewegung eingefroren, den Blick auf Sonita und ihr Gesicht gerichtet. In der geschätzten Lautstärke einer Gyrokopterstaffel der Gnome surrte eine Fliege über den Frühstückstisch und machte es sich auf Bradleys Löffel bequem. Die Zeit verging. Niemand wagte es sich zu rühren oder gar normal zu atmen. Ganz langsam, in einer gleitenden Bewegung die ihm fast absprach, ein menschliches Wesen zu sein, wand DER ANDERE sich von den versammlten Ordensgeschwistern ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter. Nach draußen. Keiner rührte sich, auch nicht, als man hörte wie die Mannspforte ins Schloss fiel. Auch dann nicht, als von draußen ein Geräusch erklang, als habe ein Rudel Wölfe eine Ladung Gummienten verschluckt und erstickten nun würgend daran. Erst als eine der Deckenspinnen es wagte wieder ein Bein auszuklappen kehrte das Leben in den Saal zurück. DER ANDERE blieb den Rest des Tages verschwunden. Man munkelte, er mache selbst den Stalldienst, aber wie jeder weiß, kam von dort nie jemand lebend zurück. Post Während ER am Tisch saß und mehrere Schreiben verfasste, die sich bald auf den Weg in alle Richtungen verteilen würden, kam DER ANDERE die Treppe herunter und begutachtete zunächst auf Distanz das Tun seines Vorgesetzten. Als DER ANDERE sicher war, um was es sich handelte, setzte er sich mit einem knappen "Marschall." diesem gegenüber, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Geradezu selbstgefällig lehnte DER ANDERE sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. "Welcher ist meiner?" ER schaute auf und musterte DEN ANDEREN skeptisch. "Keiner." "Jeder kriegt einen." "Du sagst sowieso nein." "Tu ich nicht." DER ANDERE zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte fordernd mit der Hand. ER seufzte, nahm ein neues Blatt Papier zur Hand und schrieb: :: "Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts, Chevalier Bartlett. Da die Inhaftierte ehemalige Kreuzzüglerin Elisabeth von Richwin im Rahmen ihrer Rehabilitation die Chance erhalten soll, sich den Weg zurück in die Gemeinschaft des Ordens zu erarbeiten, sende ich Euch hiermit die Anfrage, ob Ihr gewillt seid, ihr diese Chance in der 1. Lanze zu gewähren. Ich erwarte Eure baldige Antwort. Der Orden beschützt! Angus Bodkin Marschall der SCharlachroten Faust" Dann schon ER das Schreiben über den Tisch, wo es DER ANDERE mit Daumen und Zeigefinger fassend anhob, als wäre es ein explosiver Gegenstand. DER ANDERE las Zeile für Zeile, hin und wieder nickte er, ehe er über den Tisch langte, die Schreibfeder nahm und unter die letzte Zeile "ABGELEHNT" schrieb. Genervt schüttelte ER den Kopf. DER ANDERE warf das Schreiben zurück zum Absender, welches gerade noch mit einer raschen Handbewegung davor bewahrt werden konnte, zu Boden zu segeln. Dann schob DER ANDERE der Stuhl zurück, stand wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, aber nicht ohne noch einmal zum Schreiber zu blicken und mit den Schultern zu zucken. "Kein B." Ge-Sir-t ER saß abends an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte mal wieder, die liegen gebliebenen Anträge der letzten 5 Wochen abzuarbeiten, wobei ER schon an der ersten Woche verzweifelte, denn auf jedem Antrag stand entweder "eilig", "sehr eilig" oder "sehr sehr eilig". Auf einem sogar "nicht ganz so eilig, aber diese Woche noch". Da waren Anträge von Hope für mehr Rationen aus der Heimat, da die Lokalküche von Draenor doch sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war (teilsabgelehnt, man konnte es essen, selbst erprobt), Anträge von Weißkamm für mehr Salpeter, Öl und Leinentücher ohne Angabe für Zweck (teils abgelehnt wegen fehlender Angabe von Zweck), Anträge von Lightshield für 2 neue Taktstäbe und ein neues Metronom, das alte hatte einen Unfall (genehmigt, keiner wollte Lightshield außer Takt erleben. Und keiner würde es erleben können, wenn es dazu kam.) und ein Antrag von Bartlett, der für seine ganze Lanze drei Tage dienstfrei forderte, Begrünund "Aklimatisierungsphasendistanz zur 3." Die Schreibfeder setzte bereits auf und schrieb "ab" als es klopfte. Nur einmal, dafür recht laut und deutlich. So deutlich, dass die Scharniere der Tür knirschten. ER seufzte und orderte ein knappes "Herein." Als würde die Finsternis selbst mit wehendem Umhang den Raum fluten und das Licht in seine Schranken weisen betrat DER ANDERE das Arbeitszimmer, wobei der Türbalken seinen Kopf samt akkuraten Haarschnitt nur um wenige Millimeter verfehlte, was aber keine Sekunde als Möglichkeit es weniger imposanten Eintretens gewertet, sondern statt dessen ignoriert wurde. Wäre es nicht ein absurder Gedanke könnte man fast meinen, dass der Balken sich lieber vor einer solchen Kollision in Sicherheit zurückzog, aber das war wirklich zu absurd. "Bartlett?", fragte ER und wartete ab, was das Anliegen des ANDEREN sei, legte dabei die Schreibfeder zur Seite. DER ANDERE baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf, wie immer in seiner mitternachtsschwarzen Rüstung mit rot lackierten Rändern und seinem finsteren Blick, was DEN ANDEREN im Feuerschein des Raumes erst rechts so erscheinen ließ, als würden die Platten der Rüstung einen vor Wut glühenden Kern im Inneren verbergen, der an den Stoßkanten auszubrechen drohte. "Bodkin", knurrte DER ANDERE mit einer Stimme, die an alte überstrapazierte Folterwerkzeuge in einem lichtlosen Kerker erinnerte. "Marschall. Marschall Bodkin. Marschall Sir Bodkin. Oder Sir Bodkin Marschall?" DER ANDERE zog ruckartig Millimeter für Millimeter die unteren Gesichtsmuskeln nach oben, entgegen ihre sonstigen Bewegungsabläufe, was sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der seelischen Pein verzerrte, die DER ANDERE vermutlich auch gerade empfand. "Sir Marschall Bodkin, Sir." Seine Stimme sank von mal zu mal tiefer, bis DER ANDERE die Vokale schon fast verschluckte. Mit einem bedrohlichen Knirschen der Platten und Ketten hob DER ANDERE die Hand. Leder ächzte unter der Bewegung als wolle es sich jeden Moment von den Nieten reißen, welches es kaum zu zügeln vermochten. Und ... salutierte, während die andere Hand eine einfache Holzschachtel auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte, die bis auf einen einfachen Klappverschluss schmucklos war. Stille. Nicht einmal das Feuer im Kamin wagte zu knistern, ja es flackerte nicht einmal und verlieh dem Raum den Anschein, als wäre die Zeit selbst vor dem Moment durch die noch offene Zimmertür geflohen. Ein grauer klumpiger Schatten kam aus der Dunkelheit des Treppenhauses, klein, rund, unförmig wie ein Stein und mit dutzenden Pocken überzogen. Gelbe Kugelaugen starrten unter trägen Lidern auf das Szenario, ein breites Maul öffnete sich kurz, ließ eine fleischige klebrige Zunge frei, die erst über das eine Auge, dann über das andere rutschte und schließlich wieder im Maul verschwand. "Ribbit." Mit einem platschenden Geräusch landete die Kröte auf ihrem Hintern, als sie kurz in die Höhe sprang, sich dabei um ihre eigene Achse drehte, und mit einem weiteren Sprung wieder in der Dunkelheit des Treppenhauses verschwunden war. DER ANDERE bewegte sich zuerst und schob langsam die Holzschachtel über den Tisch, ungeachtet der dort liegenden Papiere und Schreibutensilien. Kaum ruhte die Holzschachtel wieder hörte man abermals ein Klatschen von Richtung Tür, gefolgt von einem "Ribbit." doch es war nichts zu sehen. ER blickte auf zu DEM ANDEREN, DER ANDERE, dessen Mimik sich inzwischen wieder in den eingemeißtelte Alltagsausdruck zurückverzogen hatten wie die Räder eines Karrens in die Spurrinnen einer stark benutzten Straße, nickte kaum merklich. Wieder verharrten beide bis absolute Stille herrschte, dann setzte DER ANDERE mit zwei weit ausholenden Schritten gen Tür und schloß diese mit Schwung aus der gleichen Bewegung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie das von der schließenden Tür abnehmende Licht sich in zwei gelben Kugelaugen in der Dunkelheit reflektierte, welche direkt in die Augen DES ANDEREN zu starren schienen, dann endlich hinter der Tür verschwanden. Abermals schauten sich ER und DER ANDERE schweigend an und in der ihnen eigenen wortlosen Kommunkation beschlossen sie, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren und es nie zu erwähnen. Ein Nicken war alles. Mehr brauchte es auch nicht, auch wenn DER ANDERE es eher als "Tod der Kröte"-Nicken meinte, was ER eher als "Die Tür ist zu"-Nicken verstand. Von unangemeldeten Türgästen befreit wagte auch das Feuer wieder, freundlich flackernd etwas zur positiven Atmosphäre des Raums beizutragen, was ein Kampf David gegen Goliath war. Wortwörtlich. DER ANDERE deutete kurz energisch auf die Holzschachtel und baute sicht abermals vor dem SChreibtisch auf, unmissverständlich klar machen, dass er nirgends hingehen würde, solange diese Sache nicht geklärt war. Skeptischen Gefühl zog ER die Schachtel vor sich und öffnete den Verschluss. Darin befanden sich zwei Metallräder mit jeweils sieben Zacken, durch deren Mitte ein Metallbügel ging, der an beiden Enden mit Lederriemen versehen war um es irgendwo festzumachen. In jeder der Zacken war in unglaublich fililgraner Arbeit ein kleines Symbol eingeprägt worden, dazu jeweils eine Zahl, von 1 bis 7. ER runzelte die Stirn bis es ihm plötzlich dämmerte. "Die... sind für mich?", fragte ER etwas überrascht. "Nein", knurrte DER ANDERE. "Sollt Ihr nur signieren als Winterhauchgeschenk für Kröten. SIR." Das letzte Wort betonte DER ANDERE dabei besonders, um auch wirklich den letzten Zweifel auszuräumen. Vorsichtig ließ ER die Finger über die geprägten Symbole gleiten. "Das muss ewig gedauert haben." DER ANDERE zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hatten Zeit." "Ihr wusstet das vorher?" "Nein", kam die überraschend ehrliche Antwort. "Wie dann?" Ein kurzes Abwinken war alles, was DER ANDERE erwiderte und beendete damit die Frage nach dem Woher. Sicher, dass die Lieferung beim Empfänger angekommen war, drehte DER ANDERE sich mit einem knappen Nicken um und ging ohne ein weiterese Wort zu verlieren gen Tür. Als ER gerade ansetzte, noch etwas zu sagen, wandte DER ANDERE sich noch einmal um und starrte ihm vernichtend entgegen. "Erspar mir die gefühlsduseligen Dankebekundungen, Bodkin. Trag sie oder trag die Konsequenzen. Mir gleich. Wobei letzteres eine willkommene Abwechslung wäre." Damit verließ DER ANDERE das Zimmer, schloß hinter sich geräuschvoll die Tür und ER blieb allein zurück. --- "Und? Hast du es ihm überbracht?", fragte JENE, während ihre Gestalt in einer nebelgleichen Wolke über der Zinne des Burgwehrgangs schwebte. DIE NEUE stand neben DEM ANDEREN, ein grauer unförmiger Klumpen hockte zu ihren Füßen und blickte aus gelben starren Kugelaugen zu der Wolke. "Ribbit." "Richtet seinen tiefst empfundendsten Dank und beste Grüße aus und sichert die Bewilligung aller Anträge zu", brummte DER ANDERE. DIE NEUE blickte skeptisch, schüttelte den Kopf, JENE schnalzte selbst durch die Wolke hörbar mit der Zunge, während SIE mit dem Fuß im Takt klopfte. "Lügner kommen in die Hölle, Erskine", mahnte SIE und tippte dem Fuß einmal pro Silbe auf. "Du weißt was der Einsatz war", säuselte JENE, "und du hast verloren. Also bitte, Erskine, sei der herzensgute Mensch der du tief unter diesen Schichten von verschlackter emotionaler Kompetenz bist und begleiche deine Schulden." SIE streckte die Hand aus. DIE NEUE tat es ihr gleich und selbst das wabernde Abbild von JENER zeigte das Ausstrecken einer Hand. Mit einem Fluchen dass an das Grollen eines drohenden Vulkanausbruchs erinnerte, zückte DER ANDERE einen Stapel Karten, fächterte diese auf und ließ die Versammelten jeweils eine ziehen. Regelungen ER stand an seinem Schreibtisch, riss einen Zettel in kleine Schnipsel und warf diese in die Feuerstelle des Zimmers. DER ANDERE lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und schaute ihm regungslos zu. "Sicher, dass du das tun willst?" DER ANDERE tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Oberarm. ER nahm eine würfelförmige Holzkiste von seinem Schreibtisch und klemmte sie unter den Arm. "Ja", entgegnete ER ohne zum ANDEREN zu schauen. DER ANDERE zuckte kurz mit den Schultern als Zeichen der Registrierung dieser Entscheidung. "Ich geb dir zwölf Stunden. Dann übernehme ich." ER hielt in seinem Tun inne und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zum ANDEREN. "Ernsthaft?" Das Gesicht DES ANDEREN zuckte kurz, offenbar ein Versuch eines Lächelns. "Vierundzwanzig Stunden gäbe es für hervorragende Kondition und Kampfvermögen. Dafür bist du zu alt und zu träge. Lässt dich von Ordensdienern vom Balken stoßen. Also zwölf. Höchstens." ER schnaubte protestierend, doch statt in eine Diskussion zu verfallen schob er sich mit der Kiste unterm Arm am ANDEREN vorbei. "Sechzehn. Danach ist das Zimmer dein." DER ANDERE nickte knapp, stieß sich vom Türrahmen und ging zu seinem eigenen Quartier. -- DER ANDERE stand zwischen den Zinnen des obersten Wehrgangs der Burg Weststrom und blickte in Richtung Westfall. Es waren inzwischen mehrere Stunden vergangen, seit DER ANDERE schweigend zugsehen hatte, wie ER zu den Ställen gegangen und auf seinem Schlachtross gen Westen geritten war, in einigem Abstand von einem Schatten im Unterholz begleitet. Die Sonne war inzwischen längst untergegangen und die großen Fackeln, die die Straße beleuchteten, flackerten zwischen den Bäumen. Kein Anzeichen für eine Rückkehr, keine Nachricht, nichts. Unbewegt verharrte DER ANDERE, als die Glocken der Burg zum Schichtwechsel der Wachen riefen. Irgendwann, als sich gerade ein erster dunkelblauer Streifen am Horizont bemerkbar machte, bewegten sich mehrere Schatten die Straße entlang auf die Burg zu. DER ANDERE verengte die Augen und wartete, bis der Fackelschein klare Umrisse erkennen ließ. Mit einem registrierenden Nicken wandte DER ANDERE sich um und verließ den Wehrgang um den Rückkehrern jede Verzögerung durch übereifrige Gardisten am Tor zu ersparen. Schweigend und mit dumpfen Schritten eilten kurz darauf zwei ausnahmsweise schweigende Gardisten der 1. Lanze mit einer Trage in Richtung Krankenquartiere, auf der eine weitere Person lag. DER ANDERE verblieb am Tor und unterhielt sich kurz leise mit einer blonden hochgewachsenen Ordensschwester, deren Wappenrock und Rüstung mit Schmutz und dunklen Flecken übersäht war. Sie gestikulierte kurz und deutete nach oben. DER ANDERE nickte kurz, dann huschte die Ordensschwester davon ins dunkle Treppenhaus. Schweigend verließ DER ANDERE die Burg um ein gerüstetes weißes Pferd in die richtige Box der Ställe zu bringen und zu versorgen. Finanzierungen Es war schon weit nach dem Frühstück. Während sich alles dem alltäglichen Ablauf widmete saß ER an seinem Arbeitstisch und grübelte. Auf dem Tisch lag eine aufgeklappte Umhängetasche, daneben eine kleine Geldbörse. Ordentlich, wie es sich gehörte, zählte ER den Inhalt der Börse und nickte, aber ER hätte auch nichts anderes von Sir Steinschlag erwartet. Mit einem Rumms flog die Tür auf, ein großer schwarzer Schatten betrat den Raum und die Tür flog mit einem Rumms wieder zu. "Immer noch am Ausmisten?", fragte DER ANDERE. ER nickte und fuhr mit der Hand kurz über die Oberfläche des Dolchs, den ER am Abend noch mit einer Gravur für die neue Besitzerin versehen würde. "Rächt sich, dass du nie sonderlich vielen Tand hattest, hm?" DER ANDERE stand ungerührt da. Vielleicht vibrierte die Tür hinter ihm noch im Rahmen, aber das war nicht genau zu sehen. Langsam hob ER den Kopf und musterte DEN ANDEREN. "Was willst du damit sagen?" DER ANDERE verzog noch immer keine Miene sondern starrte ihn ungerührt weiter an. "Nichts. Ihr hatte ja nichts da oben. Und selbst das musstet ihr teilen." Die Schultern zuckten kurz. Offenbar meinte er das genauso wie er es sagte, ohne humoristischem Unterton welcher Art auch immer. ER legte den Kopf schief und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. "Und dennoch ist es mehr als du beisteuerst." Als wäre dies sein Stichwort gewesen löste sich DER ANDERE aus seiner Starre und war mit 2 Schritten am Schreibtisch, auf den er ein Glas stellte, in dem in einer Flüssigkeit ein halber Finger schwamm, der seinem Zustand nach noch nicht zu lange darin war, denn die Flüssigkeit färbte sich noch rot. Die Frage hing zum Greifen im Raum, aber ER sah sich dennoch gezwungen sie zu stellen. "Was beim Licht." Es war eine Frage, definitiv. Auch wenn der Tonfall klar machte, dass ER eigentlich gar nicht die Antwort wissen wollte und eigentlich auch gar nicht von der Existenz dieses Glases wissen wollte. Die Mimik DES ANDEREN machte klar, dass die Antwort total offensichtlich war. "Relikt eines Heiligen." Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Nur die Bäume rauschten vor dem offenen Fenster und eine Grille zirpte auf dem Fensterbrett. Die Stille wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen als laute Rufe vom Übungsplatz herdrangen, die deutlich auf der Suche nach etwas Verlorenem waren und die Aufmerksamkeit von Apothecari verlangten. ER runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. "Wer?" DER ANDERE blieb weiter ungerührt. "Bowell." "Der Bewahrer aus deiner Lanze, der Paladin werden will? Der ist noch nicht mal Novize bei der Roten Flamme." DER ANDERE nickte. "Korrekt. Wird er aber. Und in zwanzig, dreißig, vierzig Jahren, wer weiß, ist das viel wert. Man muss bei sowas vorausschauend handeln und Gelegenheiten nutzen, wenn sie sich bieten." Mit einem Laut aus Unglauben und Empörung packte ER das Glas, ging zum Fenster und rief nur eine kurze Warnung nach unten, ehe sich Glas samt Inhalt auf den Weg machten. "Hm", kommentierte DER ANDERE die Reaktion, dann wandte er sich um gen Tür. "Also keine vergoldete Gallionsfigur mit dauerhaft brennenden Fackeln auf den Schultern. Schade." Button und Knopf Und spät am Abend standen wieder zwei bekannte Gestalten vor der Ordensburg in Weststrom Wache. Der eine links, der andere rechts. Zugegeben, es gab Zwillinge, die sich weniger ähnlich sahen, aber Jim Button und Benjamin Knopf waren nicht verwandt im Blute. Jedenfalls nicht dass sie wüssten. Als der Mond über den Bergen Weststroms aufging und irgendwo dort oben ein einsamer riesiger Wolf sein Mitleid mit der Einsamkeit des Mondes bekundete, seufzte der Linke zu Tode betrübt. "Und du hast wirklich alles in die Kiste gepackt?" ""Ja." "Auch das alte Zeug?" ""Ja, auch das." "Auch die Strickwolleflusen?" ""Ja." "Und auch das weiße Pulverzeug vom Labor?" ""Ja." "Und die kaputten Schreibgriffel?" "Auch die. Sogar die alte Badeschlappe." Ein betroffenes Seufzen. "Sogar die Badeschlappe..... Mann, die hat uns echt bei den Eiern." "Mhm." ""Mhm." Der Linke seufzte. Der Rechte fiel in das Seufzen mit ein, das mit unerwarteter Harmonie aus der Ferne heulend unterstützt wurde. "Ah, sogar der findet es Mist." ""Mhm, und das wo er in den Bergen weit weg von van de Flierdt ist."Button grinste plötzlich breit und schaute zu Knopf. "Du ahnst ja gar nicht, was angeblich in den Bergen ist. Das muss ich dir erzählen.... " Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Geschichten